Parapapa Charychacha
by NaMaDe
Summary: Plusieurs petits Drabbles sur le couple Shizaya. Shizuo x Izaya. / 1. Pas plus... ? 2. Izawa fait les courses. 3. Izawa veut un enfant.


**Pas plus … ?**

Il passa lacement sa main sur son visage, la bouche encore pâteuse après son délicieux réveil. Il renifla l'odeur alléchante qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux, une odeur de pâtisserie. Il enleva la couverture de sur ses jambes et se leva. Passant ''dignement'' sa main dans son boxer, il rejoint la cuisine. Se tenant devant sa porte, il se regarda de la tête aux pieds . « C'est bon, je suis présentable. » Pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire mais il avait remarqué, depuis un certain temps, que son amant aimait beaucoup ''reluquer'' ses abdomino de bon matin. Quelque chose que lui même aimait beaucoup. Sentir le regard aguicheur de son harceleur – Qui en faîte, voulait tout bonnement dire : ''Prend-moi.''. - sur lui, lui donnait un élan d'adrénaline qui cette fois, n'était pas portée à juste ''tout détruire''.

Il passa la porte et trouva – pour son plus grand plaisir – sa ''chose'', un tablier sur le corps et rien de plus qu'un caleçon en dessous. L'homme ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et il en profita. Il passa délicatement ses mains sous son tablier pour triturée l'un de ses boutons de chair et de l'autre, caresser soigneusement la futur boule sous le manteau de tissus. Provoquant un sursaut de plaisir à son ''sex toy''.

'' Shizu-chan…'' gémit-il

'' Hum… Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare, Izaya ?'' Evitant ou ignorant, tout bonnement, les soupirs de confort qu'il provoquait chez son partenaire. Ou même la boule dur qui se formait dans son propre sous vêtement.

'' Porc aux miel. '' Dit-il avant d'être prit d'un spasme. Que son amant sentit très bien et provoqua chez lui un sourire satisfait.

Izaya devait, très certainement, ne pas être satisfait de juste sentir les doigts de son ''amour'' à travers son tissus, car, lâchant la cuillère en bois, il attrapa sa main et l'enfourna dans son caleçon. Bougeant lui même ses cuisses pour que la main de Shizuo caresse son sexe.

Un petit rire se fit entendre dans son cou.

'' Shizu... -chan ! Ne… rigole pas de moi !'' Il se demanda si son amant avait put comprendre sa phrase, qu'il n'avait put empêché d'hacher de gémissement.

Tout mouvements s'interrompit quand une odeur de brûler se fit sentir. Se que Shizuo avait remarqué comparée à son partenaire, qui gémit un plainte des plus savoureuse aux creux de son oreille.

'' Le repas.'' Répondit-il tout simplement en enlevant ses mains du corps d'Izaya.

Celui-ci émit un grognement de mécontentement et éteint la plaque. Il détacha son tablier qu'il lança dans la figure de son amant. Shizuo enleva le tissus de sa tête, visiblement énervée. Mais Izaya, lui, avait plus l'air aux anges. Car il savait très bien se qu'il allait se passer. Non , il n'allait pas se prendre un frigo...

'' Mais plutôt un missile nucléaire. '' Souffla-t'il pour lui alors que son amant l'avait déjà plaquée violemment contre la gazière et qu'il débutait un combat gustatif.

**Izaya fait les courses .**

Devant le rayons céréales, Izaya fulminait,. Entre ces doigts était froissée un petit bout de papier, ont pouvait y lire la liste des courses.

'' Maman , il fait peur le monsieur.'' L'enfant le montra du doigt.

'' Ne le regarde pas, mon chéri. '' Elle attrapa son enfant et partit du rayon.

« Shizuo, tu est mort quand je reviendrais. » Izaya jeta le papier par terre et l'écrasa sous sa semelle, sans oublié pour autant son rire psychopathe. Parce qu'on pouvait le dire : Izaya est un psychopathe. Et ces surement sa qui a plût à Shizuo. Izaya était le seul que ne le voyait pas comme un monstre, enfin, il le voyait comme un monstre mais n'avait pas peur de lui. Et il avait des fesses… Hum Hum !

Oui, Shizuo aimait beaucoup les fesses d'Izaya. Se qu'il se permettais bien de lui faire comprendre. Car savez-vous combien de fois Izaya s'est révéler sous les caresses qu'il lui procurait ? Toute les nuits !

Izaya tandis le bras vers une conserve. Shizuo lui avait demander de faire les courses après son ''boulot''. Ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas voir les humains dans leurs vie quotidienne, mais ce qu'il n'appréciait pas c'est que la demande de son amant ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à autre chose.

Il sortit du magasin. Sortant une glace de son sac et se l'enfournant dans la bouche, il se remit à réfléchir. « C'est vrai, quand ce moment, Shizu-chan prend son pied. Déjà, hier, il ma demander de faire le lit ! Faire le lit ! Je suis pas une femme au foyer, merde ! » Il sortit la glace de sa bouche et lécha les gouttes qui glissait sur le bâtonnet. Il remarqua alors la forme provocatrice qu'elle avait. « Pas aussi grosse que celle de mon Shizu-chan. » Se dit-il, fière de son amant.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coups devant lui. Devant lui, Shizuo nue avec un pantalon de pyjama et une serviette sur la tête se présentait. Izaya oublia alors ce dont il parlait . Il avait en faîte, une parfaite vus sur le torse de son ''amour''. Il avait beau l'avoir vu plus d'une fois dans cette accoutrement, ses abdos lui faisait toujours le même effet.

Izaya poussa son amant du passage et jeta son sac de course sur la commode à côté de l'entrée, avant de se jeté sur Shizuo. Sa bouche pulpeuse prenant possession d'un des boutons de chair de son amant, il l'emmena petit à petit dans la chambre.

**Isaya veut un enfant.**

L'homme à la chevelures ébène ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà lever depuis quelques heures. Il lu sur son réveil ''11h04''. Il se rappela du rêve qu'il avait fait...

''Shizu-chan?''

''Hum...''

''Je suis enceinte.''

L'homme bondit du lit puis regarda son amant. Il souffla alors de soulagement.

''De quoi tu parle? T'es un homme.''

''Shizu-chan... Je veux un enfant.''

Shizuo regardait son ''mari'', à sa grande surprise, il n'avait pas de sourire narquois et avais l'air tout à fait sérieux.

''Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Avoir un enfant est une décision qu'on ne prend pas à la légère.''

« Je sais. » Izaya sortit un grand classeur de sous le lit. Il l'ouvrit, dedans, se trouvait des centaines de fiche sur les enfants. Passant par l'ameublement jusqu'à la procédure d'adoption.

''Depuis quand as tu ce classeur?''

''Depuis la première fois qu'on ses vu, Shizu-chan.''

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amour et commença à tout lui expliquer, les projets de déménagement, les couleurs de la chambre, comment élever son enfant, l'adoption. Tellement de choses à analyser que un mal de tête affreux vint prendre place dans le cerveaux de Shizuo.

''Stop. Stop. Stop. Tout ça me donne mal à la tête. On en reparle après le déjeuner, ok ?''

Isaya souffla.

''Espèce d'idiot. Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas parlé des mères porteuses... Je voudrais pas avoir un gosse aussi bête que toi.''

''Hey !''

Deux mains vinrent agripper la taille d'Izaya et l'allonger brutalement sur le lit.

''Puisque tu veux tellement un gosse, pourquoi pas le faire naturellement ?''

''Pervers.''

''… Mais, j'avoue qu'adopter un petit ''black'' me plairait beaucoup.''


End file.
